1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to magnetic tools for picking up metallic elements which are magnetically attractable. In particular, this invention relates to a magnetic tool which is adjustable in an extended length position. Still further, this invention pertains to a magnetic tool which allows removability of a telescoping handle portion from a first handle section for ease of manipulation. More in particular, this invention pertains to a magnetic tool having a lower magnetic element positionally mounted in a predetermined manner to the extended length of the magnetic tool for ease of manipulation by a user. More in particular, this invention relates to a magnetic tool formed of a lower density material for ease of manipulation by a user.
2. Prior Art
Magnetic tools for picking up metallic elements are known in the art. However, some of these prior art magnetic tools utilize electromagnetic actuation and are generally adapted for use in picking up high weight metallic elements. Such prior art magnetic tools are not adaptable for use by a user in a manual manner.
In other magnetic tools for picking up metallic elements, passive magnetics are known to have been used in the art. However, in general, such prior art magnetic tools do not provide for adjustable length tool sections. Such adjustability may not have deliterous effects on a normally co-ordinated user. However, where a handicapped person is involved, the manipulation of such magnetic tools into inaccessible areas is a problem and may not permit the picking up of the desired metallic elements.
Other types of magnetic tools in the prior art do not provide for releaseable sections of the magnetic tools in order to allow use of the magnetic tool on different base surfaces at various external locations with respect to the user. Thus, when such magnetic tools are utilized on surfaces in close proximity to the user, manipulation of the tools may be a handicap in that excessive amounts of energy may have to be utilized to manipulate the tool.